Current and next-generation portable appliances such as mobile telephones need antennas characterized by good broad-band and multi-band performance, especially with the spreading adoption of fourth-generation long-term evolution (4G LTE) technology. Antenna bandwidth requirements have increased with this technology because frequency bands of 0.7 GHz are specified for 4G LTE and antennas must perform in these bands as well as in existing 0.85, 0.90 and 1.9 GHz bands.